The present disclosure is directed to board games, and more particularly to board games in which players move movers on a game board and attempt to collect indicia-bearing tokens or markers, which may be attached to player-wearable costume components included with the game. In some embodiments, the tokens resemble jewels, and the costume components include various pieces of play jewelry such as necklaces, rings, and so forth. The costume components may include one or more mounting sites to which a token may be removably attached. Some embodiments may further include game pieces, such as tile or cards, that include indicia indicating one or more of the tokens. Thus, some methods of game play may involve each player attempting to collect a predetermined set of tokens by determining if various game pieces indicate any of the tokens in the set. Other methods may involve concealing the indicia on one or more game pieces, and allowing players to attempt to guess the concealed indicia by the process of elimination.
Examples of games wherein players collect tokens corresponding to jewels or treasure can be found in the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,656,943, 4,569,527, 5,662,328, 5,924,695, and the Parker Brothers game “Caper.” Examples of games wherein players determine the identity of concealed cards can be found in the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,165,891, 3,942,800, 6,446,968,and the Parker Brothers game “Clue.” All of the aforementioned disclosures are incorporated herein by reference.